Together At Last
by Photophobic
Summary: Sequel to Under One Roof. Toshiro has been staying with the Kurosaki family for one week and that in itself spells trouble. With Rukia and Matsumoto in town, things head into a violent spiral and the family is left worrying what the future might hold.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**This is a sequel to both **_**Family Titles**_** and **_**Under One Roof.**_

**Together At Last**

It was the sense of normalcy that disturbed him the most.

For a week, Toshiro Hitsugaya had resided in the Kurosaki household. Isshin had more or less forced him to stay after the news of Toshiro's mission extension had been released. He'd stayed in the guest bedroom for the first few nights: an addition he'd learned that had only recently been brought about after a Hollow attack had made renovation inevitable. Ironically, it was another Hollow attack which forced the room to be temporarily unusable. With so many people of high reiatsu in the house, the event wasn't totally unexpected. Nevertheless, a cot had been moved to Ichigo's room. It was an uncomfortable situation at first, but the two slowly adjusted.

There was also the matter of Toshiro's use of a gigai. He'd insisted that he didn't need to use one, but having to get rid of Yuzu before talking to him and not being able to eat together among other things brought that discussion to an end. Isshin invented the story that Hitsugaya was the son of a good friend who had recently passed away and that he would be staying until his closest relative could be located.

These were the circumstances that made sitting around the table and eating breakfast together a regular occurrence. Yuzu welcomed him with open arms, Karin had already been a friend of his, and---while they had their arguments---Ichigo and he were learning to get along. Toshiro was part of the family now.

"Ne, Toshiro, it's a great day for soccer," Karin suggested.

"Every day is a great day for soccer according to you," Toshiro pointed out.

"Not when it's snowing," she countered.

The look in his eyes clearly said that that could be arranged. She responded by launching a piece of cereal at his head when he wasn't looking. He picked the piece up and threw it back at her. After several volleys, the piece went astray and hit Ichigo.

"Hey, what was that for?" he demanded.

"He started it," Karin claimed, pointing at the captain.

"You're the one who threw the cereal in the first place," he responded calmly.

"Well, you could have just said yes or no to my question," she replied.

"Technically, you never asked a question," he stated.

"It was implied," she retorted huffily.

Ichigo sighed as they bickered and did the only mature thing he could think of to do: he picked out two pieces of his own cereal and tossed them at the heads of Toshiro and Karin. They stopped their argument in order to glare simultaneously at him. The carrot-top paid no mind and continued to eat peacefully.

"Aw, sibling rivalry," Isshin cooed. "How adorable."

"Shut up, goat face," the three protested.

"Masaki," Isshin cried, running to the portrait, "our children have such cruel words!"

Three heads hit the tabletop. Yuzu looked between her siblings---plus Toshiro---and her father. Sighing, she called, "Dad, your breakfast is going to get soggy."

"Yes, my darling Yuzu!" Isshin replied enthusiastically, rushing back to the table to continue eating. Toshiro watched the man out of the corner of his eye. It was hard to think that Isshin had _ever_ been a captain.

Something suddenly made a blip on the small captain's radar. Two more Shinigami had just arrived. He exchanged a glance with Isshin. He felt it, too. Toshiro mentally sighed and resigned himself to finish eating. He had a feeling that things were about to get very awkward.

-BLEACH-

Rukia sighed as she carried huge bags of clothes, only one of which was hers. She should have known better than to go shopping with Matsumoto, but the woman had _insisted_ that she buy something nice to wear for when she saw Ichigo again. She smiled. Ichigo. It had been a while since she'd seen him last and it didn't surprise her that she actually missed the hot-head. Despite her outward attitude, she felt nerves tug at her stomach as she fingered the edge of her new summer dress.

Rangiku was bunking with Orihime again, but this time she had prearranged the stay first. Her captain had been none too happy with her just barging in and expecting to stay. She needed to learn some proper manners, he said. Luckily, Orihime was more than happy to have her there. The two had bonded closely over their bizarre tastes for food and were like best friends now. As long as Rangiku helped pay for the groceries, it would be like their own multi-night slumber party.

Matsumoto was secretly wondering where her captain was if he wasn't at Orihime's apartment. She hoped that he didn't try sleeping on roofs every night. Then again, that might have been better than settling in with Urahara. In any case, she would find out soon enough.

"I sense Taicho!" Matsumoto abruptly exclaimed.

"And Ichigo," Rukia realized. Strange, she thought. Their reiatsu signals were close to each other. There were two other faint ones with them as well. As they got closer, she could hear screaming. No, it was…cheering. A soccer field came into view.

Both their bags and their jaws dropped. On the field was a miniature game of soccer, but what was surprising was the players.

"Is that Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia mumbled, eyes wide as she watched Karin and Toshiro team up against Ichigo and his father. Yuzu stood off to the side with a score chart. She was the one who had been cheering, although she wasn't sure which side to cheer for. The numbers were dead even.

Rangiku felt like the world must have come to an end. Not only was her captain playing a _game_, he was doing so with the Kurosaki family and he looked like he might actually be…_enjoying himself_. Then came the final hit. The oldest player turned for barely a second, but his face was unmistakable. It was ex-Captain Isshin.

"Impossible," she whispered.

On the field, the players were weaving around each other. Ichigo got control of the ball, but it was all too easily stolen by Toshiro. The white-haired boy then passed it to Karin, who began to bring it to the other side of the field. Isshin tried to block her, but she passed it back to Toshiro, who brought it almost all the way to the goal before giving it back to her. She slammed it into the net and Yuzu blew on a whistle. Game over. Toshiro and Karin won. Karin ran up to him for a high five, but the captain wasn't exactly sure what she was doing.

"You're supposed to slap it," she instructed. "It's called a high-five."

Awkwardly, he did so.

"I can't believe the midget beat us," Ichigo panted.

"I can," Isshin responded.

Ichigo stood up and looked over to the side, surprised when he saw their audience. "Rukia?" he wondered. Isshin noticed and a grin lit his face. He pushed his son toward the Kuchiki girl. Then, his eyes caught the second figure; a busty strawberry-blonde with eyes trained disbelievingly on him. He smiled and waved slightly, just enough for her to know that it was him.

Karin and Toshiro also didn't fail to notice the visitors. The captain sighed. "I better go straighten this out," he said.

Karin grabbed the ball and trailed behind her Shinigami friend. Matsumoto stepped forward hesitantly.

"Captain Isshin?" she asked.

"Hello, Rangiku," the man replied friendly. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Captain Isshin!" she cried, running up to hug the life out of him.

Isshin winced as his back started to break. He glanced helplessly at Toshiro. "Hey, little punk," he gasped, "wanna get your lieutenant off me?"

"I think I'll let you suffer a little longer," Toshiro commented, a rare smirk finding its way to his face.

"Wait, you _knew,_ Captain?" Matsumoto exclaimed, releasing Isshin to gawk at Toshiro.

"It was a recent discovery," Toshrio responded.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" the woman cried.

"Rangiku," Isshin whispered, "it's a secret. You can't tell anyone."

"What happened?" she persisted.

The former captain thought for a second before suggesting, "How about we go back to the clinic first? Then I'll tell you everything. Besides, I think we can give Ichigo and Rukia some alone time."

The group glanced over toward the teenagers chatting excitedly away.

"Alright," Rangiku agreed.

-BLEACH-

"Hey, Ichigo, is something wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Huh, why would you say that?" the Substitute Shinigami responded.

"You seem distracted," she observed.

"Eh," he said, scratching the back of his head, "just a lot has happened ever since the last time you were here."

"I can see that," she answered. "How did you convince Captain Hitsugaya to play soccer with you?"

"We were arguing over who was technically the oldest," Ichigo answered. "So we made a bet."

"What about your sisters and Dad?" Rukia brought up.

"As it turns out, my Dad used to be a Shinigami," Ichigo told her, smiling wistfully. "Even weirder, he was Toshiro's captain, so wonder boy is staying with us."

"Your Dad," she began slowly, "was a Shinigami captain?"

"And an exiled one at that," he added. "Guess this explains a lot, huh?"

She shook her head. "I can't imagine if Soul Society found out."

"I think that's why my Dad didn't tell me in the first place," Ichigo assumed. "Either that or because he found it hilarious."

"Do you think anyone's found out?" Rukia wondered.

"Who knows?"

-BLEACH-

"And that's why we have to keep it a secret," Isshin concluded.

"You think Soul Society will really seal away Ichigo's powers because he's related to you?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's possible," Isshin said.

"What about Karin?" Matsumoto questioned.

Isshin cast a quick glance over to where his daughter and Toshrio were sitting. He leaned in closer to make sure that they wouldn't hear. "I have a feeling that Karin will follow in her brother's footsteps. I'm afraid that her becoming a Shinigami is next to inevitable. Her abilities have been magnifying ever since Ichigo turned. I figure it's only a matter of time."

"What will happen then?"

He smiled sadly. "I can only hope that it will remain a secret. At the very least, it seems Yuzu will be safe from all of this."

"Don't worry," Matsumoto assured. "I won't tell anyone."

The front door opened as soon as their conversation was over. Ichigo and Rukia walked through. The girl now looked more wary and timid as she came in behind Ichigo.

"Hey, Dad," the red-head called, heading toward the stairs. "Rukia's gonna stay with us, okay?"

"Not in your closet," the father shouted back. Rukia actually blushed this time. So he knew about that.

"Alright," Ichigo agreed.

"Rukia's staying with us?" Yuzu asked excitedly, appearing at the top of the stairs. "Yay! You can share a room with Karin and me!"

Rukia smiled politely, although inwardly disappointed that she could not occupy the closet again. She followed Ichigo up the stairs and to his room. Isshin watched the retreating pair.

"Sometimes they grow up so fast," he sighed. He turned his glance toward Toshiro. "And other times…" He smiled.

-BLEACH-

Night was upon the town of Karakura. The Kurosaki house was as quiet as it could possibly be and that was due to the fact that _almost _everyone was asleep. Ichigo's eyes opened at the sound of quiet footsteps on his floor. Curious, he flipped over to see Rukia sneaking into his closet.

"I don't get it," he whispered, startling her. "You'd rather the closet over a bed in my sisters' room?"

"So?" she replied. "And be quieter or else you'll wake Captain Hitsugaya up."

Both jumped when they heard said captain mumble, "Too late, but thank you for the consideration."

"Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia whispered.

He sighed, put a pillow over his head, and rolled onto his side. Then, a sudden beeping had them all wide awake. A Hollow! Toshiro whipped out his phone to track it only to find this action unneeded. Familiar screams pierced the air.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Karin!"

He ditched his body and shot forward down the hallway, the other two Shinigami right behind him. The substitute slammed open the door to his sisters' room. Yuzu was backed into a corner while Karin stood protectively in front of her. Ichigo's eyes locked onto the Hollow in front of them.

It never stood a chance.

He ran in and swiped his sword straight through the mask. The creature vanished. With everyone safe, Ichigo knelt down by his sisters. Karin's arm was bleeding and he knew that she'd tried fighting it. Come to think of it, hadn't the creature been missing an arm?

"Karin, go see Dad. You need that taken care of," he ordered softly. She didn't budge, instead holding onto the younger sister's wrist.

"I-Ichigo?"

The carrot-top's eyes turned sad as he gazed upon the brunette. She was staring _straight at him._ She could see him, just like she saw that Hollow.

"Hey, Yuzu," he said quietly.

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes and she lunged forward to hug him. Ichigo let her cry until a river was running down from his shoulder.

"This is not good," Toshiro commented from the side.

"I'll say," a deep voice abruptly agreed. Isshin stood behind them, waiting with first aid. He called Karin over and started cleaning off the wound.

"Where the h--- were you?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"If I'd exited my gigai as well, the overall reiatsu focused here would have been enough to attract armies of Hollows," the father stated. "Toshiro, can you help me with the healing kido?"

The boy nodded and put his hands over the scratch. A blue glow surrounded his hands, making Karin's eyes widen in amazement. It was like magic to her. Soon, the mark was gone altogether.

"That's amazing," she said under her breath. Toshiro tried to keep the small smile off of his face. It was nice to be appreciated.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Yuzu sobbed. "What was that thing? Why are you dressed in that black kimono? And why do you have a sword?"

Ichigo exchanged an uneasy glance with the rest of the group. He finally met his Dad's eyes and sighed. "Let's go downstairs, Yuzu. It's…a long story."

And indeed it was. They all sat around on and around the couch as the tales began. Rukia started with her explanations of Shinigami and Hollow---pictures included. Yuzu thought the bunnies were adorable. When it came time to tell about how Ichigo became a Shinigami, they dulled it down. Something told the group that she would freak if she found out he'd stabbed himself through to protect them. Then it was Isshin's turn to reveal that he was previously a Shinigami and that was how she, Karin, and Ichigo ended up with abilities. As for how everyone knew everyone; it was just in their travels.

"You fight those things all the time?!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"We're trained to be able to do this," Rukia replied. "It's our job to protect."

"It's what we do," Ichigo continued. His stomach twisted at having to dump all of this on her.

"But that means you're in danger," Yuzu protested.

"No, it just means that now I can fight back," Ichigo explained. "Look, it's all really complicated."

She became distressed. "But…"

Beeping filled the air once more.

"Oh, no. Not another one," Ichigo groaned.

Toshiro picked up the device irritably, but that frustration soon transformed into shock. "It's an Arrancar!"

"Is that bad?" Yuzu asked innocently.

"Very," Ichigo answered, putting a protective hand on her shoulder as he focused on the small captain. "Toshiro, how powerful is it?"

His frown deepened. He snapped the phone shut. "I could probably handle it."

"I'm coming," Isshin said. "Ichigo, Rukia, you stay here and protect the girls."

A horrible crash sounded from outside. Ichigo held both his sisters closer as the two Shinigami flash-stepped away. There was more crashing. The images of bodies hitting the ground ran through all of their minds. Karin and Yuzu struggled under the pressure of the intense reiatsu. Ichigo amped up his own to fight back that of the fight outside. Their strain eased.

Outside, the two Shinigami were trying very hard not to attract the alarm of the house's occupants. This one Arrancar must have been a Privion Espada. Not the best, but sure not weak. The creature laughed at them.

"What's so funny?" Toshiro growled.

"Oh, you'll see," he sneered.

Screaming and shattering distracted the two. Isshin's senses picked up the reiatsu of his son spiking in a way that could mean nothing except that he was in a fight. Rukia's followed shortly after, although nearly drowned out in comparison. Then, "No!"

Four other Arrancar arrived, two with his daughters in their claws. Ichigo came racing out, Hollow mask and Bankai fully activated. As the miniature war raged around Isshin and he could hear the helpless calls of his daughters, he decided that there was only one thing left that he could do.

"Don't get in the way," he said darkly to his comrades. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath in and focused his energy. His fingertips tingled. His sword vibrated. Then, with one mighty scream, he unleashed his full strength. Thin strings of kido twisted around his glowing zanpakto shikai. Isshin darted forward faster than the Flash Goddess and swung at his opponent. The being dodged and only received a small cut. Just as the Arrancar was about to make a snide comment, though, the edges of the scratch began to glow and push outward. It shrieked and its whole arm fell off.

The other four momentarily paused to gawk, but this cost them. Ichigo lobbed off the arm of the one holding Yuzu while Toshiro swept in and attacked Karin's kidnapper. Yuzu was dropped and rescued by Rukia, but the holder of Karin was more stubborn and much faster. He skipped around the ice that was being hurled at him.

"Is that the best you've---Ah!" the creature screamed. A deep burn dug itself into the spot where Karin touched, her hands glowing a surprising red. This was the opening Toshiro needed to strategically hit. Like Yuzu, Karin was dropped. Toshiro caught her and quickly placed her on the ground to stare in shock at her own hands.

Meanwhile, Isshin was ready to finish the fight with his three opponents. The Arrancar were missing several limbs and their masks were almost nothing. A cruel smirk found its way to the father's face. The kido was now spinning and winding so furiously and tightly around his zanpakto that it was nearly impossible to tell the two apart. It took less than a second for the weapon to be shoved straight through one Arrancar's core. It burst into dust.

One down, Isshin went after the other two. He speared them before they even had a chance to unleash. Their lives had been over faster than the first's. Isshin glanced over at Ichigo and Toshiro's opponents. They were dying fast and as much as he wished he could have finished them off then and there, in the end he forced himself to let his sons have their pride. He watched in total silence as the fight raged on, swords clashing, until nothing remained of the Arrancar. Ichigo and Toshiro lowered themselves to the ground beside Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu.

Toshiro's phone beeped, but not in alert of another Hollow. He picked it up. "Where were you, Matsumoto?!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Captain!" she apologized. "I was held up by one of the lower Arrancar and couldn't get there. He kept saying that all of you would be dead soon. Are you alright?"

Toshiro sighed heavily. "Yes, we're fine."

"Toshiro, can I have the phone?" Isshin requested. He took it from the boy's offering hand. "Rangiku? Yes, it's me, Isshin. I wouldn't mind talking to you. Would you like to come over?"

Toshiro placed his attention on Karin, who was still turning over her hands. He cleared his throat. "That was…interesting. What you did."

"What was it?" she breathed.

"It looked like kido or something similar to it," he explained. "Then again, it could have been something totally different. This town is known for its oddly powered humans after all."

"Does that mean I'm going to end up like Ichigo?" she wondered.

"For your sake, let's hope not," Toshiro replied. It wasn't the best path to go down, especially not for a girl her age.

"Okay, kids, let's all go in!" Isshin called, ushering them through the front door. He glanced back at the scene of the fight. Hopefully it could be blamed on thugs or whatever the city thought happened whenever craters were left in the ground.

"So that was the reason for you being exiled?" Toshiro questioned, addressing the strange power.

"You got it, little punk," Isshin responded.

"You know I won't tell anyone," Toshiro began, "but what if Soul Society manages to find out about this? About your powers returning, about that ability, about Ichigo Kurosaki being your son, about Karin being able to do what she just did, and about Yuzu now being able to see us?"

"We would all be in trouble if that's the case," Isshin answered. "Half-Shinigami children…it's never been heard of before. They would cut off contact with the entire family as well as our human accomplices. Ichigo's powers would most likely be sealed away. Karin and Yuzu would both be restricted from any budding abilities as well."

"Soul Society would keep a careful watch over any Shinigami associated with the Kurosaki family, too," Toshiro added. "It wouldn't be out of the question to exile us, either. They would want to squash any chance of rebellion."

"Yes," Isshin agreed grimly, "that's a possibility."

The white-haired boy rubbed at his temples. "Which would leave Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Matsumoto, and myself all stranded. That's at the very least. If extended any further, many of the high-ranking officers would be torn out of the system."

"They wouldn't go that far," Isshin assured. "Soul Society has already lost three captains. Taking out any more would be suicidal."

"You weren't there," Toshiro half-growled. "You don't understand. The threat of more treason is higher to them at the moment than that of losing a few Shinigami."

"Then we'll just have to hope that they don't find out," the father replied. "But if it does, you're always welcomed back here." The doorbell rang. Isshin sighed. "Look, it's been a long battle, please just join everyone else while I explain the issue to Rangiku."

"Captain Isshin, you are treating me like a child again," Toshiro ground out.

"No, I'm treating you like a soldier who is overstressed, exhausted from battle, and needs to rest. So, go."

Grumbling, Toshiro stiffly walked over to Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu. Shaking his head at the boy's attitude, Isshin answered the door.

-BLEACH-

Outside, the sky was beginning to get lighter. The dawn was coming. Isshin rubbed his eyes tiredly, having just finished explaining everything to Rangiku.

"I'm so sorry to have gotten everyone in this mess," he apologized.

Rangiku frowned. "If Soul Society is willing to get rid of so many people solely for this, then…it's not worth being a part of." She had difficulty saying the words. They were disloyal, but true. Isshin hadn't done anything wrong in the first place and his exile was unjust. Central 46 would try to twist the story to make him seem guilty with no fault to them, but hopefully there would be people who would remember Isshin the way he was and attest to his case. _If_ they found out, that is.

"Thank you for your encouraging words, Rangiku, but I wouldn't want to drag you down with me," Isshin replied, smiling softly at her.

"Captain Hitsugaya would say the same thing," she assured.

"I wouldn't want him to," the man replied. "He worked so hard to get to that position. He's earned it. I don't want to take that away from him. Not for me."

"It wouldn't be just for you, though," Matsumoto protested. "I know he doesn't act like it, but I think Captain actually likes it here. Did you notice that not once has he reprimanded anyone for using his first name? And Karin's one of the first friends he's had in long time as well as the only one near his physical age."

Isshin stood from his chair abruptly. "They're way too quiet in there," he said. "I'll go check on them."

"You're avoiding the subject," Rangiku claimed, following him. "What about everything that could happen?"

The corners of Isshin's mouth titled up when he set foot into the living room. Every single last one of his "children" were sound asleep. Yuzu was cuddled tightly up to Ichigo's side while Rukia lay against the other. Karin had fallen against her twin with her older brother's arm wrapped behind her. The limited space forced Toshiro to be pressed against Karin, yet lean away as he might, their arms bumped and his shoulder brushed against Ichigo's fingertips. A real family, the father thought. This would be one for the photo album.

"The future can wait," Isshin decided. "Right now, just be happy that we're all together at last."


End file.
